The Smash
The Smash on qruutlainen punkyhtye, joka on saavuttanut laajaa suosita Qruutissa ja Gualadorissa. Vuoden 2016 keikka Bagrabahissa sai yllättävän käänteen, kun bändi soitti Bagrabahia kritisoivia kappaleitaan ja poistui paikalta helikopterilla. Vuonna 2017 the Smash teki siihenastisen uransa suurimman keikan Romestonen kanssa The Smashin suuri esikuva on legendaarinen qruutlainen punkyhtye Tommy Guns, mutta yhtyeen musiikissa esiintyy vahvana kokeellisuus. Kappaleisiin on otettu vaikutteita muun muassa Chubaban tuotannosta, ja yhtye on käynyt Jamaikalla kuuntelemassa aleen kansanmusiikkia. Historia Vuonna 2013 Joe Jammer tapasi Mick Bonesin baarissa Stûrissa ja kysyi tältä, minkä kappaleen hän soittaisi baarin nurkan jukeboksista, jos saisi valita. Bones valitsi Tommy Gunsin Anarchy in Kyporian, ja kaksikko paatti perustaa uuden yhtyeen. Molemmat olivat Tommy Gunsien faneja, ja he halusivatkin kunnioittaa yhtyeen peritöä luomalla ajalleen poikkeuksellisen ja ajatuksia herättävän punk-yhtyeen. Alkoi ankara jäsenten etsintä. Paul Kimono oli Bonesin vanha ystävä ja Topper Headlong löytyi lehti-ilmoituksella. Ensimmäiset kolme kuukautta Jammer manageroi bändiä, mutta levytyssopimusta varten he saivat aikanaan Tommy Gunsia manageroineen Bertie Rhoden. Levy-yhtiöksi valikoitui Colombo's Records. Tuotanto The Smash alkoi tehdä albumeita vuonna 2015. Tuolloin bändin manageri Bertie Rhode kertoi, että tulossa olisi jotain suurta, järisyttävää ja hätkähdyttävää. Yhtye ei pettänyt levyä odottaneita, vaan kun "the Smash" julkaistiin 5.2.2015 aiheutti se valtavan ryntäyksen kauppoihin ja tyrmistystä maailmanlaajuisesti. Seuraava levy Never Mind Plaza Kraznaja, Here's the Smash. Levy aiheutti valtavan kohun, koska yhtye kertoi sen kertovan Katistadin verilöylystä. Kyporian keisari Lucius ärähti levyn aiheista, jonka jälkeen the Smash haukkui hänet lyttyyn. Maailmanlaajuisen kohun jälkeen The Smash kiellettiin Pakistadissa. Välittömästi toisen levyn julkaisun jälkeen the Smash ilmoitti käyvänsä ensin kiertueella Gualadorissa ja sitten aloittavansa uuden albumin tuottamisen. thumb|The Smash -levyn levynkansi|212x212px 'The Smash' #Gott sæir thÿ Quïn #Smash City Rockers #Save Qrutian Home #Bagrabah and War #Kää Kle #Loftband #No Work (in Katistan) #In Control? None #Green Riot 'Huomioita' *Laulaja Joe Jammer halusi alunperin Gott Sæir thÿ Quïn -kappaleen nimeksi War Declarer, mutta muu bändi torppasi idean. *The Smash on tehnyt levyn kappaleista qrûtinkielisiä versioita. *Kääkle haastoi the Smashin oikeuteen Singlet * Gott sæir thÿ Quïn * Smash City Rockers * Loftband * Green Riot Never Mind Plaza Kraznaja, Here's the Smash # Katistan Über Alles # Stûr Calling # Holidays in Khalifornia # What's My Meaning # Riot Rock # Tommy Guns # Twenty-one # The Wrong Profile # Radio Smash # Much Fun # Rubbish # Cliff's Been Working for the Drug Squad # Allow # I Fought Against # Guns in Homes # Milice and Thieves # Hitsville Qruut # One Call # Don't Be With Me Huomioita * The Smash päätti levittää albumiaan niin laajalle kuin mahdollista, ja levystä päädyttiinkin tekemään CD-, kasetti-, LP- ja nettiversiot. * Albumin hinta on sama kuin edellisenkin — s2d9 — ja se olisin Qruutin historian halvin tupla-lp-levy. Kaiken lisäksi yhtye lahjoittaa albumin ostaneille Katistan Über Alles & Holidays in Khalifornia -singlen. * Qruutin yleisradioyhtiö QBK kielsi kaikkia radiotoimittajiaan erottamisen uhalla soittamasta albumia, enimmäkseen kappaleen Cliff's Been Working For The Drug Squad ''takia, se kun kertoo Pääministerin epäillyistä huumausainerikoksista. * Albumista tuli yhtyeen läpimurto Gualadorissa, jossa kolme albumin singleä pääsi Gualadorin virallisen singlelistan kärkiviisikkoon. Gualadorista on tullut myös toistaiseksi ainoa maa, jonka valtionpäämies pitää albumista. '''Singlet' * Katistan Über Alles * Holidays in Khalifornia * Stûr Calling * Tommy Guns * Much Fun * Cliff's Been Working For The Drug Squad * Milice and Thieves * Rubbish Riot Under Kartenlöv # Do you have Rights? # World of Unjust (Magnificent Seven) # Sjurbian Bombs (säv. san. Turbulence) # Wo don't want to talk about it # Jail's Open Doors Day # Don't you Young Punks # Be Avare (Cheapskates) # This is Wales # Fell and let the love go # Riot Waltz # Faircastle # I don't want to be in VIHTA # Stûr is Burning # Tommy Guns by Topper's Kids # Oh how Bored I was (Ivan meets G.I. Joe) # Revolution Walz # Kartelöv Rock (Junco Partner) # White Man in Glaesgaúv Suburb # Haters Rock # Ten Men with Motorbikes # You're Down # Much Fun (New Longer Album Version) # Who's our Queen (Gott saeir thÿ Quïn remix) # I Don't Wanna Be You # Time to call Police (Drug Stabbing TIme) # Dark Streets (Where Eagles Dare) # Space Station # Don't Leave My Life Behind # Limited Edition # Democracy Singlet * Stûr is Burning Luokka:Yhtyeet/bändit Luokka:Rock-yhtyeet